chosen
by Marschild
Summary: Harry disappears one day....what happened


Chapter 1: The Birthdays

*This is not the best way to spend a birthday* Mike thought irritably. He ducked into a narrow alley. He counted, One... Two...Three...He heard a siren... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight...Nine...Ten; He took a peek at the rode and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that no cops were around. Taking the loot bag of his shoulder and letting it drag on the ground he walked farther into the ally. About have way into the alley he stopped and turned left. There was a old, rusted metal door. Making sure that no one was around he opened the door and walked in. 

The inside of the door was a small room. There was a chest of draws to the right and a small bed in the left hand corner. He sat on the bed and brought the bag he was carring onto his lap. Opening it up he saw that all that was in there was suppose to be and nothing was missing. He pulled out the birthday present from his friends and set them on the bed. Pulling the bag upon his shoulder he sighed *And I thought I would get a break on my birthday, pah...there's no break for me* He walked out the door and walked up the fire escape. Three flights up he knocked to the tune of row, row, row your boat. The door opened a seconded later. A tall thin man was standing there.

"What do you have today?" a gruff voice asked. "34 CDs, 5 CD cases and 6 pairs of earphones form tower records and some jewelry from the Claire's down the road." Mike's voice was colder then it should have been for someone turning 15. The man smiled before guessing him in. Mike did so. Inside the room was bathed in darkness execpted for a table in the center. Which held a lamp. Making his way over Mike dumped the back onto the table. The man walked over and looked the stuff over. Sometimes pickeing things up or turning them over. When the man had finshed he looked up at Mike "I'l give you 50 bucks for all this" he man declared. Mike nodded his head before exeoting the money, swing the door opening and running down the fire escape to his room. There he put the money in a safe on the chest and siting on the bed. Looking at the presents mike opened them slowly one by one.

When he opened the last present he was completely surpised. It was a pendent it was pure gold. A Ying-Yang was in the middle and was bordered by some kind of black stone. A second later the clock rang Midnight. A bright light filled the room. And Mike disappered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry Potter looked at the clock, 11:30 shone brightly *Have an hour intill I'm 15* he thought. Hearing a tap on the on the window he opened it and watched a 5 owls came flying though and sat on the bed. Picking up Ron's he scanned it and found out that he wouldn't be coming over for the summer, but he could meet them in diagon alley. He found that Hermione had finished her homework, Of course, she had sent him a book, and Ron had sent him something Bill had picked up in Egypt. The Hogwarts letter had told him he was a prefect… not that it surprised him,* they could _never _let their darling hero go without the spotlight could they?* he thought sarcasticly. Sirius' owl had told him both he and Remus were hiding out but would see him later in the year. He got a book on Defense against the dark arts and a photo ablum of all the marurdurs pranks. He looked at the last owl for a second woundering who it was from. Thinking it might be a trap he opened the package slowly. Inside was a pendent it was pure Sliver. A Ying-Yang was in the middle and was bordered by Emerlads. A second later the clock rang Midnight. A bright light filled the room. And Harry disappered.

Chapter 2: ARRIVING

Harry felt like he was falling. His mind was going a mile a mintue. *What's going on?? Is this a plot from Voldemort?? Why does everything happen to me??" After what seemed like an enterity he fell into a stone room. A second later there was a thump beside him. Turning around another boy beside him. His skin was lightly tanned, Black hair framed a wairy face. Harry watched as eyes opened to reavel MIdnight black eyes flicks of dark purple swriled within them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MIke felt like he was falling out of a two story buliding. He scremed panic taking over his senses. *How could this happen??* was the only thought flying though his head. He landed o n a cold stone floor. Not wanting to open his eyes to see himself in his room he hust sat there trying to calm down. Once his breathong was under contol he opened his eyes. He found himself staring into brillent emerlad. H was caught by the pain inside and the world wind of emotions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ 

The Boys stared at one another for a few more moments intill they heared a door opening. Quickly standing up the boys saw there capter. He ws waering tight leather pants and a emerlald swordsmens shirt. His eyes were a swirl of black, white and emerlad *if you looked at them to long you'd probley go insane* Harry refected. He had a strong bulid. His hair was black and chin length with streaks of blue. Most surpising of all were the black angel wings that sprouted out of his back. 

Harry got over his shock first "Who are you? What are we doing here" he said motioning to Mike who had fainted next to him "I'm Solal" The man said his voice clear cut and articualite "You two are part of the same destinay. I will be teaching you how to defend your self against all types of attack, Magic, Muggle, Mage, Animal. Let's wake him up and get you to your rooms. Tomarrow everything will be explined" 

Solal waked over to MIke and put his hand on top of Mike's head "Jolmec" he wispered. Mike's eyes poped open. "What?" he asked. "Hush child, let me take you to your room and tomorrow we'll talk" Nodding wordlessly Mike stood. Solal led them out of the room and down a hallway. 

The walls were made of a clear glass, vains of dark purple, dark green, aqua, and dark blue. The floor was a white wood. Mike and Harry looked around in wonder. Solal suddenly stoped causing Mike and Harry to walk into him. Solal's left eyebrow rose in amusment. "This hallway is your wing" Solal said pointing to the right of him. "There are 2 bedrooms, the bedrooms have all of your belongings and some clothes you didn't have but would need during your stay here, There is also a connecting bathroom to each bedroom. There's a library, sitting room, dueling room, forge, amory and another door that leads to a small meadow. Your not allowed out of the wing without surpervision. Happy exploring!" and with that he pushed them into the hall and left.

Chapter 3:

Harry and Mike were in the practice room dueling it out. Harry brought his blade to Mike's head causing him to duck. Mike then brought his sword blocking the blow to his head. They continued fighting for a few moments till Harry had his sword at Mike's throat. Clapping was heard and both men turned to see Solal. Behind him was a woman. She had long flowing hair like Solal's but instead of blue there were dark purple highlights and the ends were tipped with sliver. Her eyes were a deep purple. Her shirt was a white tank top. She had on leather pants. There were 2 guns strapped to her thighs and 2 daggers in her shoes. In her hand was a sliver pole. Both boys realized it was a Amazon Battle staff, sharp blades made to kill extended from either end when the wheeler willed it. "This is Luna, My mother" Solal said, before giving Luna the boys names and leaving. "Nice to finally meet you" Luna said her voice devoid of emotion, a level monotone. "I'm here to equip you, for tomorrow night you will be leaving" She beckoned them out the door "Come we have much to do, and I have much to tell you" She lead them to the forge. "You will have a forge where you're going but it has not been used for centuries. All tools and raw minerals you need you must bring with you." She throws each a backpack "These are bottomless. Collect all materials you want from here and meet me in the meadow" With that she was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the boys got to the field Luna was swinging her staff in a practice dance. They watched in awe as she swung the staff around attacking invisible pray with such grace it made the unicorns standing near by seem clumsy. Finally finishing she turned to the boys "Have all you need from the forge" at the boys nod she continued "Then come here and I will explain where your going" They took a seat next to her on the grass. "You will be going to Hogwarts" Luna said calmly ignoring Harry's gasp of surprise "Only 1 year has past in the 'real world' but your three years of training are finished. You will be the new defense against the dark arts teachers. I expect that you fallow the rules" At this she raised an eyebrow and looked at them. "of course we will" Harry said with a smile. "Then go get packed" she said her voice showed excitement, the first emotion the boys had heard from her. They ran out of he room to pack.

Chapter 5

Mike and Harry appeared next to Hagrid's hut. Mike looked

"What the students are learning now will not help with Tom on the rise. Mike here will teach he basics, how to defend against dark creatures, how simple defense and offensive spells. I on the other hand will teach magical dueling, how to duel with a variety of weapons, how to spy, interrogate. How does that sound?". Dumbledore looked thoughtful "That's a wonderful idea" He finally said "I will have to test you to make sure you have the abilities you need, but we can deal with that tomorrow. You have the job young gentlemen. Winky here" he pointed to the house elf by the desk "Will show you to your rooms" "Yes, of course, Dumbledore sir. of course" Winky said before leading them though the castle to a painting of a Merlin. "Password?" Merlin gentle inquired. "Sporks" Winky said causing Merlin to swing open his painting. Mike and Harry walked into the room. It was done in dark purple, dark green, aqua, dark blue and black. The colors of Luna's castle and the colors of mage. 


End file.
